


10 dollars

by BigMoonMoon



Category: South Park, crenny - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMoonMoon/pseuds/BigMoonMoon
Summary: Late one night, Craig asked Kenny: "I heard that if you gave ten dollars, you would give blow Job?"" Then Kenny kissed him.





	10 dollars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMoonMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMoonMoon/gifts).



六月的暑假总是来得很快又去得很快，所以高中生们总是抓紧时间打炮的打炮，吸嗨的吸嗨，为了自己的大学生活做足预习工作。

酒吧里放着强劲的音乐，音波钻进耳朵之中，在Kenny的脑壳内嗡嗡作响。旧街的酒吧有一个好处，那就是从不查身份证。

酒精作用在不同人的身上得到的反应也迥然不同，Kyle总是最快睡着的一个，甚至睡着之前面前的酒杯都未曾饮尽；Stan是最沉默的一个，几杯酒下肚之后总是会一声不响地望着酒保背后的酒柜，似是希望在有生之年内喝完面前所有的酒。与此相反的，二人的语量都被Cartman给吸收掉了，喝多两杯的人总喜欢谈古论今，像是担心自己明天就会变成聋哑人。

对于自己好友们的秉性，Kenny自认这十六年来摸得清清楚楚。所以当Cartman扯着他谈论当年希特勒的错误选择时，Kenny只是笑着啜了一口掺了水的威士忌。

对于历史实在是不感兴趣，Kenny的灵魂与眼神都飘到了别处。不远处，自己所相识的人正在另一桌喝着酒，看着领头的人因酒精而潮红的脸。幸好靠在肩膀上的Cartman让Kenny无法自由行动，这样也可以免却以后有可能出现的由于没有向前打招呼的尴尬。

实际上这一切不过是Kenny的脑内活动而已，实际上即使与那个人遇见了无数次，彼此都没有上前打招呼，像是达成了什么默认的协议一般，默默地无视着双方。

而今天也一样，上演了无数次的相遇仍旧没有达成。Kenny吃力地承担着Cartman一部分的体重，缓慢地走在回去的路上。凌晨的街道静悄悄的，只能够听见深巷之中传来的不知名的声音，当然还有Stan靠着墙角的呕吐声。

贫民区的路与一般居民区不同，Kenny向好友们告别。夏季的深夜有种不寒而栗的惊悚感，Kenny缓步走向前。脆弱的胃袋似乎已经完全吸收了酒精，面前的画面已经产生了延迟。感觉到了反胃，但是却吐不出什么东西，Kenny只好停下来休息。

7-11前的自动贩卖机亮着灯，Kenny用手臂抵着橱窗，双眼直直地盯着热可可。右手摸索着右边的外套口袋，然后又开始摸起了右边的裤口袋。在一无所获之后，他干脆用额头顶住橱窗，用左手搜刮着左边的口袋。显然Kenny忘记了甚至连今晚的酒钱都是损友们帮忙付的，自己不过是个一穷二白的死穷鬼罢了。

于是就在Kenny蹲在贩卖机前面，一边锤着自动贩卖机希望它能够掉点什么下来一边把左手伸到自己内裤里希望自己在马眼里塞了零钱的时候，一双运动鞋出现在了Kenny的面前，Kenny转过头并缓缓抬起，蓝色的身影左手插着裤袋，右手正将一张皱巴巴的十美元塞入纸币投入口之中。那张钱实在是太皱了，让人怀疑是不是放进洗衣机里摧残过。

纸币退回了三次，他也重新塞回去了三次，Kenny也像个傻瓜一样看着他重复来回了三次。“老兄，我都看硬了好吗？赶紧换一张吧。”再这样说着的同时，纸币被第四次退回，然后再次塞入。真的锲而不舍啊，Kenny感到眼睛有些湿润。

“我听说，”Craig按下了热可可的按钮，然后还带着热度的罐装饮料便滚到了Kenny面前的出品口中。“只要给你十美元你就能给人BJ？”Kenny紧紧地盯着对方的眼睛，在昏暗之中，Kenny无法从那靛蓝色的眼睛之中察觉到这到底是嘲讽或是试探，唯一存留在Kenny脑海之中的念头，便是他扯起的嘴角甚是好看，像这天晚上的新月。

让人想要亲吻上他的嘴唇。

长时间未得到回应的人自知开了个无趣又落后的玩笑，他耸耸肩，想要将笑容与恶意一并收起。但Kenny却旁若无人一般取出温热的饮料，清脆的启罐声，甜得让人腻味的液体便灌入喉咙之中。

“是真的哦，从八岁开始，”Kenny将零钱取出，塞进自己的口袋之中，“直到现在也是如此。”

“有多少人享受过你的服务？”

“你是说这个月还是这周抑或是这一天？”半满的易拉罐砸落地板，喷溅而出的棕色液体将对方的裤脚给弄湿了。Kenny揽过对方的肩膀，径直亲吻上。

Kenny怎么也想不到第一次亲吻男人的感觉比初吻更为复杂，热可可的涩味混杂着酒精的味道，在结束的时候，Kenny才回味到一点点属于香烟的苦涩。

“那么，你的意思是这样吗，Craig？”

Kenny用了十六年的事情对他人的事情了解透彻，却完全料想不到在酒精的作用下自己会做出不经考虑的事情。

一个小镇总是会有很多不为人知的深巷，他们的作用除了让犯罪率上升之外别无他物、用。一层又一层的秽物堆积在小巷的地板上，像是永远无法铲除干净一般。Kenny的球鞋被折成了约90°，脚掌上半部分轻轻地蹭着那脏兮兮的地面。

Kenny觉得自己简直就是脑子有问题。

蹲在Craig的面前的人，努力地舔着对方硬挺的分身。Kenny思考了很久，也无法分辨出到底是旁边垃圾箱腐烂的香蕉还是Craig的鸡巴味道更重。他只是殷勤地舔舐着，仿佛一心一意地服务着的人是自己。

Craig背靠着墙壁，垂下的眼睫毛像是要把这世上的希望都隔绝掉一般。他从裤子脱下来的那一刻就没有说过话，倒不如说Kenny压根没有将他的话语听进去。Craig只是紧紧地盯着为自己服务的人，偶或会心血来潮将手插入Kenny的头发之中。

Craig歪着头，轻轻地捏着Kenny的脸颊好让自己碰到那粗硬的玩意儿，但却只得到了一记白眼。于是Craig只是笑，并狠狠地吐了一口烟，任凭让这次BJ的环境更加恶劣。但Kenny却不顾这些外部条件，将分身用力地塞进自己的喉咙深处。

沾满了口水的玩意儿在自己口腔里滑动着，就像是圣诞拐杖糖果一般甜美，渗动着生命的气息。Craig跟他妈一样，那地儿的毛简直就像是未被殖民化的原住民地一样原始，所以当Kenny的舌头在蛋蛋上面滑动着的时候，总是担心会一不小心将阴毛吞下去。然而Kenny知道男人都喜欢这一套，就像自己一样。

老鼠沿着墙根跑过，显然它们也不喜欢在这里碍事的二人。烟灰不小心落到了Kenny的外套领子里，他有些恼怒地拍了拍领子。Craig将烟头掸到旁边的垃圾桶里，显然他已经忘记九岁那年学校因为烟头起的火灾事故了。

“等等……慢一点……”Craig捂住嘴巴，想尽快将Kenny的脑袋推离，“（别担心，十美元包含吞下去的部分。）”含糊不清的话语与被帽子覆盖的时候一模一样，Kenny抬头看着面前的人，但Craig似乎并不吃这一套，甚至用双手的力量努力将人推离。

分身在口腔里膨胀颤抖着，Kenny舔弄的动作更快了，Craig一个忍不住，将呕吐物和精液一起释放出来。

“恶心。”Craig擦了擦嘴巴，对蹲在自己面前的由于惊恐而完全说不出话的人作了简短的评价。

“想在有热水的浴缸里洗洗吗？”看着Craig将前门拉起，Kenny将脏兮兮的外套脱了下来。

“你是什么？特雷莎修女吗？”Kenny咂了咂嘴，腥味还在口腔里弥留不散，但手却抓住了Craig的衣袖。

世界上有一群人，过着自己所梦寐以求的生活，这种人存在率不多，大概99.8%吧，而Craig也是这种人。

柔软的被褥，舒适的空调，在Kenny的眼中或许他还应该倒给Craig住宿费。在黑暗之中的摸索是难以想象的，尤其是疼痛，在丧失了视觉之后更显得尖锐。“等等……这很痛。”类似的话语频频发出，但Craig似乎没有听见，只是埋首于Kenny的脖颈之中。

强硬的举动让Kenny丧失安全感，但宽厚的拥抱却弥补了这一点，满足与攫夺相互抗争着，似乎不争抢个你死我亡便不罢休。但最后还是包覆全身的安全感占了上风，至少当Craig射在Kenny的身体深处时，他的确是这样觉得的。

最早醒来的，是Craig，或许是一夜无眠，当Kenny睁开眼睛时，他看见他正坐在床边，无声地抽着烟。窗外正在下着雨，倾盆大雨。

“你是第一次跟男人做吧？”他吐了一口烟。

“才不是呢，只是你太粗暴了才会出血的，你应该像当年对待Kenny公主一般温柔地对待我。”

“你知不知道你的口交技术烂得跟处女一样？你是第一次跟男人做吧。”疑问转为了陈述，Craig转过身。“那见识了我的口交技术还带我回这里续摊的又是谁啊？”Craig看着Kenny的眼睛仍旧没有任何感情，但Kenny却只是慵懒地看着对方，缄默不语。

“既然这样为什么答应我的要求？”

“不知道呢，可能是因为我穷吧。”Kenny扯起嘴角，也不知道是在笑些什么。他翻了个身，将毯子裹到了自己的身体上面。

喜欢你，这是非常简单，又非常廉价的理由。

 

Kenny确信Craig已经忘记那件事了。

虽然躯壳已然消亡，但灵魂却没有离开，Kenny知道自己的尸体被温柔地对待了。

柔软的双手，将自己的身体抱起来，Kenny庆幸那天自己的尸体还是完好无损的，不然收拾起来简直就是自找苦吃。倒映在自己毫无光泽的瞳仁中的身影，是Kenny对于这个世界的一个美好的缩影。

然后一切都被遗忘了，就像丢在床底下裹在旧衣服里沾满了肠液与润滑液的胡萝卜一样。世界不会因为Kenny的悲惨而对他所钟爱的人格外开恩，当然对他自身更不可能。

“嗯……哼……”Kenny坐在Craig的大腿上，手不由自主地抠着冲水的按钮。Craig衣衫整齐，只是裤子的拉链拉了下来，显然双方都不想衣服被脏兮兮的厕所地板给弄脏，Kenny只有裤子放在了Craig的膝盖上面，他甚至连内裤都没有脱，仅仅是在后庭的位置拉开一条缝，好供给小Craig出入。Craig坐在马桶上，手掌伸进了Kenny的内裤之中，旧内裤已经丧失了一部分弹性，但手掌还是能够紧紧地贴住Kenny的臀部。

Craig一手托着Kenny的屁股，一手摸着他的大腿根部，好让抽插运动变得更加容易，Kenny扭动着腰肢，手指的力度随着抽插的深度而变化。“你还好吗？”Craig的声音自耳边传来，但是Kenny只能僵硬地点着头。

“嗯嗯——！”Kenny压抑地发出高潮的声音，然后冲厕所的声音遮盖了下课的铃声，Craig在耳边的嘲笑声显得格外真实了一点。“快点射吧，真磨人。”Kenny嫌弃地捏了捏自己因为射了三次而鼓起来的避孕套前端。

“我会加钱的。”Craig一边亲吻着Kenny的脖颈，一边从口袋里掏出纸币，随意塞进Kenny的内裤边缘里。

“真是有钱人家的少爷呢，怎么不试试塞进我菊花里算了。”“因为已经被我的东西给堵得无缝可入了。”Kenny摸走皱巴巴的纸币，然后径直凑上Craig的脸庞前，结果却被宽厚的手掌给堵住了。

“不要亲我，你这里太贵了，亲吻居然要我五块钱。”

“那就算赠送的吧。”Kenny张开嘴，舌头发动了迅速的进攻。敲门声有力地传来，“嘿！里面的人快出来。”“噢，有人呢。”被拒绝的Cartman愤怒地敲着下一个隔间，Craig再次将Kenny的脑袋压到自己面前。

这样的事情重复了很多次，次数多到Kenny的枕头下面乱七八糟地堆了一叠十美元。

“哇，好多钱啊。”Craig声音平板，躺在Kenny洗得褪色的绿色床单上看着Kenny在自己怀里数钱，原本大多都是脏兮兮的，都曾流通于各种人的手中的钱币，全部都被Kenny的手给抚平。“不要考虑一下请我吃饭或者去哪里打游戏吗？试试施舍别人的感觉。”狠狠地拍了一下Craig伸过来的手，Kenny露出自豪的表情。

“真小气。”Craig放开怀里的人，从床上坐了起来。床头柜上的烟灰缸已经满了，Craig点燃一根烟，轻轻地吞吐着。Kenny翻了个身，搂住了Craig的腰。

“再做一次吧？”“我累了，各种意义上。”Craig感觉到Kenny的手伸进了裹着下体的被子里，Craig像方才Kenny拍开自己手时一样把他赶开。

“明明很精神吧。”“起开，想做的话就乖乖给钱，反正从你那叠钱里抽出几张就行了吧。”“才不要，这可是我张开双腿、辛苦挣来的钱啊，才不可能轻易给你。”Kenny再次伸出手，在被单里撸动着Craig的那玩意，但Craig这次却没有拒绝了。

“为什么？”

“不知道，可能你还没榨干我精囊的最后一只精子吧。”

“我说，为什么在那之后还过来找我，你不是喜欢女人的吗？”

“那你为什么过了这么久才问这个问题？”

“可能是那天晚上的酒精直到现在才完全被吸收掉吧……不是，我说你先回答我的问题。”

“可能大概或许是因为你给我的折扣太诱人了，我想任何一个人都无法拒绝这么廉价的服务吧。”如此多的假设，加害者双手举过头顶，尽诉了自己的无辜，但受害者却不屑一顾，只想放声大笑。

“你就没有考虑过可能大概或许你是喜欢我的吗？”

“哈啊，”Craig吐了一口烟，Kenny脑补着那可能残留在嘴角的笑意，有关于嘲笑自己的笑意。“没有‘可能’，也没有‘大概’没有‘或许’，我……”手中的香烟被夺走了，Kenny一手抓着Craig半硬的玩意儿一手拿着香烟，带着薄荷味的烟没有老爹吸的那么浓重，但是Kenny至少能够记住他们之间最后一次的吻是万宝路味道的。

“带上你的东西给我滚。”Kenny狠狠地捏了一下手里的东西。

***

秋天已经快要到了，夏天仿佛还在昨天，Kenny听着生理课老师那让人昏昏入睡的讲课，明明该了解的都已经深入理解过了，赶紧发了安全套就下课吧。

Kenny打了个哈欠，无意瞥见坐在教室另一头的人，Craig跟前桌的Rebecca似乎正在谈论些什么，偶或露出些笑容，远远望去甚是亲密。

溢出的眼泪怎么想都是方才那个大大的呵欠的错。

下课铃响起，全部人都收拾东西准备离开这里。Kenny将手插在外套的口袋里，长途跋涉走到课室的另一边，Rebecca抱着Bebe的手臂从他身边走过，少女的体香钻进了鼻孔之中。

Craig抬起头，看着来到自己面前的人。

“嗯呃？你是为了两周前狠狠地掐我的命根子而过来道歉吗？我告诉你我可不会原谅你，因为我的蛋蛋现在还在疼呢。”

“给我吧。”Kenny自口袋抽出一叠被枕头压得齐整的十美元，“哪怕是只值十美元，即使是这么廉价的爱，给我吧。”

看着散落在身上的绿色钞票，Craig放下书，方才派发的安全套从里面滑了出来。“虽然是这样，但是我还是会用这些钱再次把你买下的哦，以十美元每次的价格。”

“没有关系。”先爱上的人便输了，无论如此明白这个道理，但是接受的那一刻却恍如俯视地狱。

“唉。”Craig揉了揉眉头，“你什么时候才学会好好听完别人的话呢？”Kenny盯着Craig的眼睛，靛蓝的眼睛仍旧没有任何感情，然后手腕便被捉住了。

***

虽然闹钟还没有响，但是Kenny已经睡意全无，他提前将闹钟关掉，然后将身体往身边的人怀里缩了缩。

“嗯……几点了？”这一轻微的举动还是将人吵醒了，Kenny沉默不语，但身后的人却收紧了怀抱。“别抱那么紧，我感受到你晨勃的威力了。”笑声传来，Kenny想将胸前的手推离，但却仍被禁锢住。

“噢好吧，说说你想怎样吧，Craig？”

“既然你都知道我硬着了，那就不先来一发吗？”

“闭嘴，先给钱。”

“都这么久了，难道就没有‘满十次送一次’的印花活动吗？”Craig翻过身，直接将Kenny压在身下，轻轻抚起额头的碎发，Craig在那之上落下一吻。左手摸索着床头柜上的钱包，随手抽了一张压到了台灯下面。

“那送你这个吧。”Kenny抓住对方的脑袋，往自己脸上压下来。

“领带是要这条，还是这条比较好？”Kenny将纸巾收拾好，抬头看着在全身镜前比试着的人。“只是去上课而已，怎么突然这么在意外表了？”Kenny取过其中一条领带，然后系在对方衬衫之上。

“Sibling今天高中毕业典礼，我昨晚跟你说过了吧？“”你上我之前说的还是上我之后说的？“Craig皱着眉头似乎是很认真地思考，Kenny却笑着撞了一下他的肩膀。

“于是你是不打算跟我一起去了吗？“

“这不是显而易见的吗？我可不想经受你们兄妹二人连续的中指攻击，何况她会狠狠吐槽我们之间的关系吧。“Craig转过身穿好西服，看见Kenny只穿着外套和内裤躺在床上，面前放着一个生锈的铁盒。刻意去瞟了一眼，各种面值的纸币一叠叠地放好，旁边的铝罐还塞满了各种硬币，一开始挪动纸箱时还会叮当作响，只是现在都已经满了，声音便沉了下来。

“看起来感觉有十万块了吧？看起来快要溢出来了。“

“果然还是发情过度了呢，今晚我下班的时候去哪里看一看吧，买个大一点的箱子。“Kenny察觉到脖颈被抚摸过，他转过头。Craig已经很久没有戴过帽子了，他抚摸了一下自己的头发根部。

“我说啊，“Craig错开Kenny看着自己的视线，但手指却往领子里探入。”我们用这笔钱结婚吧。“

Kenny瞪大了眼睛。

“我只是在想，如果成了的话，等SiBling的大学毕业典礼，你的存在就不会变得尴尬了吧？就算成不了，十万块也足够让我们在被父母追杀的时候当逃亡的路费了。“

“……想得真仔细呢，差点就骗到我了。“

“是啊，“Craig咧嘴一笑，”这六年来你已经把我的钱都榨光了呢，我需要想个能吃白食的方法……喂你在哭吗？“

“没有，”Kenny抚摸着Craig放在自己脖子上的手，“只是刚才哈欠打得太用力了。”

虽然从来没有表露过爱意，但是持续了六年这样的关系，也能够勉强称之为爱了吧？


End file.
